In the digital age, organizations produce, collect, and store increasingly large volumes of data. “Business Intelligence” is a term often used to refer to technologies that leverage raw data to derive information that is useful to an organization in identifying patterns, summarizing trends, and/or making decisions.
Unfortunately, traditional Business Intelligence technologies may come with high procurement, development, and/or deployment costs. Traditional Business Intelligence technologies may also require specialized technical skills and/or fail to process large volumes of data quickly enough for some applications. Furthermore, traditional Business Intelligence technologies may fail to anticipate the measurements that interest each end user, potentially causing the needs of end users to fall out of sync with current user interfaces. Additionally, traditional Business Intelligence technologies may be generally useful for, but not specifically adapted to, specialized applications, which may result in a restricted feature set and/or inefficient processing of existing data.
Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for performing customized large-scale data analytics.